The Dearly Departed REVAMP
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: sometimes love survives even beyond death...and sometimes death comes back to haunt you Rhett is back! please RxR!:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone,**

**The one and only Brat Prince is here!**

**Keoni: You mean Lestat?!**

**Me:…..no Keoni but speaking about Vampires! So one of my friends has recently been reading a lot of my stories I've posted on here…..one in particular seems to be their favorite, one that I haven't thought about in years because I wrote it back when I was 14!**

**So…..allow me to re-introduce you to the re-vamped version of The Dearly Departed!**

**Keoni: Thank you for all of those who support us with your Reviews, Subscribes and Following!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_I will search for you through a thousand worlds…..and ten thousand lifetimes"_

_-Kai to Miku: Forty-Seven Ronin_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A girl…..a vampire, a witch and a spell

I don't know the full story…..but here are the pieces that I've been entrusted to guard amongst his tomb and tell to the next generation like my father before me and my father before him…..I'm old now so my memory is a little sketchy but I will tell you what little I can remember.

Long ago, back in the days of the crusades there stood tale of an immortal.

He was but just a boy, one considered a half-breed because of the origins of his birth.

Yet through all of this he soon became a legend for his bloodlust and ability to feel no fear, his inability to die; or so it seemed.

It was in a river on the night of the full moon that he lay dying, a spear of Aspin lanced through his heart.

Though there wouldn't be much of a story if that was the case would there?

As he lay dying, a girl came from the forbidden forest and removed the spear, tending to his wound.

Everyday this young neko would visit the half-breed and keep him company, the boy never knowing a joy greater than being in his very own star's presence.

It was after he was fully healed that they became bound to each other, their hearts only knowing each other and their souls intertwined.

They lived on as her knight had taken her with him on his journeys where they eventually met who would become their closest confidant…..a witch.

I'm sorry my memory gets really hazy here….what was I talking about again? A witch? Oh yes, that's right.

The Spell.

Somehow…..the girl grew sick…poisoned unable to heal as her mate lay beside his love inconsolable.

As she died he never left her side; and as she died he promised her he would search for her through a thousand worlds, and ten thousand life times…or was that a movie?

The witch couldn't bear seeing her friend in such a state and so; she bound him to sleep; to sleep until he hears his mates call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serenity woke up gasping and covered in a cold sweat as she lay in her bed and sighed running her fingers through her long golden hair absent-mindedly.

'_Just another dream~'_

Every night since she turned seventeen she would dream of him….of a boy who had a spear straight through his heart…..of his too green eyes as he looked at her tenderly…of his cold lips as they pressed against hers-

She blushed a dark red "Nyah" she murmured bashfully shaking her head '_No bad Serenity! We don't think of fictional dream boys like that…even if they are really cute' _she blushed again before deciding that she should be getting ready for school.

Finally getting prepared, and wearing a faded pink and white striped sundress she pulled the straps of her backpack and slung it over her shoulder carrying on with the mundane schedule of her life.

Never aware of the purple and baby blue eyes of the orange tabby that watched her.

The blonde sighed tiredly as she walked out of her class, "just another day of mediocrity" she mumbled to herself as she walked looking at her feet as she walked.

She just couldn't get the boy out of her head….more than once today she got in trouble for drawing his face over what was supposed to be her school notes.

Serenity was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when a large man blocked her path, making her let out a soft squeak, blushing as she looked up at him shyly.

"u-um e-excuse me" she stuttered nervously trying to walk around him only for the giant to grab her wrist and grin.

"well you see miss…..I'm new around her and was hoping you could show me around" he smiled again showing his rotted teeth causing the girl to smile worriedly "u-um no, that's ok I don't really know where anything is so if you could-" he squeezed her wrist tighter making her let out a whimper "Let me go!" she screamed kicking him hard in the shin as she ran off the behemoth right behind her.

"Somebody! Please help me!" she screamed.

In a dark abandoned cemetery…in an ancient mausoleum laid a large stone coffin surrounded by black candles in a pentagram.

Inside laid a boy, his face ageless as he slept.

"Somebody! Please Help Me!"

He awoke.

**So what do you guys think?**

**Please remember to hit that little review button!**

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Will someone help Serenity?**

**What's up with the weird cat?**

**And why the hell is there a boy in a coffin?**

**Stay tuned! **

**Spidey out!**


	2. Awakening

**Hey everybody!**

**It's your favorite brat prince and his chibi assistant here!**

**So anyways…..after some nagging from a friend to write this…**

**Yes Lu I'm pointing at you! NO don't you try to pass it off to your stuffed wolf! I know it's you!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**KEONI!**

**Keoni: of course bruh! So like the Brat Prince does not own dis…wait a second, technically this is in vampire territory…vampires aren't owned unless it's those weird sparklies….or Dracula or the named ones…..what da log is dis disclaimer for?**

**Me: right!**

**So**

**LETS GET WILD!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_In a decrepit mausoleum, sat a giant stone slab over what appeared to be a tomb, black candles littering the surface in the shape of a pentagram as inside, lay a boy; face ageless as he slept._

"_Somebody! Please help me!"_

_He awoke._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Serenity continued to run, not giving an inch even as her legs began to grow heavy with fatigue; pushing against the ground harder and harder knowing that if she stopped even for a second her assailant would be on her.

And the man would-

"Oof!" she grunted hitting the cold unforgiving asphalt as she fell after her collision shyly looking up as she reached for a nearby branch, not going down without a fight as she looked up into the ugly brown-

….Beautiful…..Sea foam green eyes….of her….attacker?

Confused, she took in the rest of the boy she had run into with a shy blush seeing him appear in what seemed like tattered clothes of a forgotten era, ebony hair long and wild as his emerald eyes looked upon her in…..amusement? and what appeared to be affection?

Blushing even more she looked up and saw him smile crookedly at her offering her a hand in assistance.

"Are you unhurt?" he asked in a soft rasp- his voice, though unknown to her, rusted from centuries of lack of use.-

Blushing again, she nodded taking his hand in her own as he deftly helped her to her feet, both trying to ignore the tingles they felt as soon as their hands hand connected.

Serenity shook, although from the fear from her early incident or from excitement from now she didn't know.

But before she could delve further on the thought a voice she wished never to hear again spoke;

"Looks like I finally caught up to you" the man sneered, the blonde squeaking softly as she hid behind the new comer shyly peering out at the man that she was trying to get away from.

The pale teen looked at the blue-eyed girl before turning cold green eyes onto the would-be assailant

"I do believe I was taking her home…and you're in my way, stand aside" he drawled softly gently patting the Serenity's hand with his own in reassurance. Making her blush as she oddly purred

"Really? Like some snot-nosed brat could really tell me what to-"

But alas; the braggart what was cut off as he was tossed aside as if he was nothing more but an insect as the 'snot-nosed brat' moved like lighting, his hand snaking out to smack the fool aside, crumpling into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness.

Serenity watched in awe as the boy moved with grace that seemed inhuman as he elegantly walked to the man pressing his two forefingers to his head and muttered something softly.

Not even a moment later he stood in-front of her with a sad smile painting his face as he pressed to fingers to her own forehead gently offering a kiss to her nose.

"Sleep" he crooned lovingly.

And not even a moment later did her eyes begin to droop, his vision swimming in and out of focus as the last thing she saw was his smile.

'_w-well this is a b-bummer, i-I never even got his na-'_

And she too, succumbed to the bliss of Morpheus's embrace, the blackette gently cradling her in his arms as she nuzzled his chest in her slumber.

Smiling sadly the boy used one of his nails to brush a strand of hair away from her face, smiling at the soft blush that dusted her cheeks even in her sleep.

'_As beautiful as the last time we met aren't you?' _he thought affectionately as he pressed another two fingers to her forehead eyebrows scrunching up in concentration before he smiled and pulled his digits away.

'_Serenity huh? Well I guess when you start a new life you'd need a new name' _he smiled, using the memory dust technique he used to remember the way to her house before he simply disappeared.

Once the two were gone, a familiar orange tabby padded softly over to the unconscious man that unknowingly assisted in the boy's resurrection.

Sitting her rump on its chest she smiled mischievously her tail swishing back and forth.

'_This has been an interesting turn of events'_ she mused, no sooner had this thought reared its head had the man broke into blood curdling screams.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that's chapter two! Who is this cat?**

**What does the boy from the tomb mean?**

**Will the old story teller ever get his fish and chips?**

**Find out in chapter three!**

**And PLEASE Review, **

**Authors love that:P**

**SPIDEY OUT!**


End file.
